Capitol Born
by choclate lover
Summary: When Katniss Everdeen, the daughter of Effie and Haymitch moves to 12 from the Capitol, she doesn't know what to expect. She meets lots of new friends including Peeta Mellark, the newest victor of the Hunger Games. Then her life takes an unsuspected turn.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey a new story! YAY! Ok so before we start I should clear some things up. So Katniss is Effie and Haymitch's daughter, their last name is Everdeen. Peeta just won the Hunger Games, and his mom is Katniss's mom from the book, he still has his two brothers, but Prim is his little sister. I know it's kinda confusing but you will get it after awhile. Now...On with the story!_

* * *

My name is Katniss Everdeen, and today I am moving to district 12. My mother, Effie, is sending me to live with my father, Haymitch. My mother works in the capitol, as a escort for all the tributes of 12 for the Hunger Games, and has to work full time, but my father lives part time in 12, as a victor, and they both go back and forth to see each other. They have both decided that I needed to live a different life style, outside of the Capitol, so I am heading to 12.

"Hurry! Hurry! We need to be at the train station in ten minutes!" My mom says, ushering me out the door. It's just like her to always be on time. We get in the car and arrive at the train station, right on time, just like always.

"Bye dear, I will see you in a couple of weeks!" Mom says excitedly, hugging me. As we get to the train door.

"Love you." I say, giving her a kiss on the check, and walking towards the doors of the train. I have been on a couple of trains, but only for short periods of time, and the last time I was in twelve was when I was little, so I don't really remember anything about the place, or how long the train ride will be.

So when I get in my room, I fall on the bed, tired from waking up early to catch this train. I instantly fall asleep when my head hits the pillow.

* * *

I wake to the sound of knocking on my door, "Ms. Everdeen? We will arrive in 12 shortly, please be ready to get off the train." I groan, but get off my bed, and round up my stuff. Looking out the window I see vast amounts of trees rushing by, green everywhere. Then it all opens up and I can see the worn down train station of twelve.

I walk through the train, to the open doors, and out into the cool air of 12. I look around and instantly spot my dad. He is surrounded by paparazzi, but starts walking towards me. I smile and run towards him dropping my bags, and jump into his arms.

I haven't really seen my Dad, in months, but my mom sees him all the time. They both have to travel to meeting and stuff, so I never really talk to them. Don't get me wrong I love my parents and all, but it would be nice to see them more often. The last time I saw him was at a banquet in the Capitol, when a boy named Peeta won the hunger Games. Peeta was the first victor of 12 since my Dad. Peeta and I were both very bored so we ending up talking.

"Hi Katniss." My dad says into my hair.

"Hey Dad." He pulls back from our hug, and looks at me.

"First things first, we need to get you some new clothes because no matter how much I love your mother, I hate capitol clothes."

"Good, because I hate them too." I say smiling. This is kinda true, I mean I love some of their clothes, but I don't like dressing to extravagantly.

He picks up my bags, and starts walking towards the road. "Where's the car?" I ask, rushing to catch up with him.

"HA! There are no cars here Sweetheart, get use to walking."

"I don't mind walking."

"Good. Oh, tonight we are having dinner with Peeta, Kay?"

"Oh, yeah that's fine."

We walk the mile or so to victor village, being followed by paparazzi taking pictures of us. "They won't be here for long, just every once in a while they show up." Dad tells me, and I nod my head ok. When we get to the village, I see these houses are bigger and nicer then the others, which I expected, but it is still surprising after seeing all the small ratty houses everywhere else in the district.

"There are twelve house, I have number 12, Peeta has number 11, both way in the back."

"Okay." Our house is painted a deep green with white trim. He leads me into the house, which is about the same size as the one we have in the Capitol. My room is up the stairs all the way in the end of the hall. When I open the door, I am glad to see my mom didn't decorate it. It has nice light green bed spread, and forest green walls. I have a walk in closet, and my own bathroom. I put all my clothes in their drawers, folding each one neatly.

"Yes...yes...I will be there in five." I hear my dad on the phone as I walk down the stairs. "Oh Katniss, I need to go into town, it won't take long. Why don't you head to the bakery and get something sweet, or some bread, here." He reaches in his pockets and hands me much more money then needed. He says a quick goodbye and leaves, I follow behind a few minutes later.

When I open the bakery door, and a bell jingles. "Hello?" I small girl calls from behind the counter. She looks to be about twelve, and has bright blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. "How may I help you?" She smies brightly at me.

"Um, can I get a few shortbread cookies?"

"Of course! Those are my favorites!"

"Mine too." She smiles even bigger at me, and ducks behind the counter.

"Prim! Can you put these away?" Someone calls walking out through the door to what I presume is the kitchen.

"Yeah one sec." The guy with blond hair just like the young girl drops the pan of cookies on the counter. "Here you go. That will be ten dollars." I hand her the money, and the guy looks up at me and I see it is Peeta.

"Katniss? Your here already?"

"Yeah, caught the early train, didn't want to waste a perfectly good day, did I?" I ask, and he laughs, knowing those words are my mothers not mine.

"No never." Prim hands me back the change, but I just give it back.

"Keep it, I don't need it." I explain as she stares up at me with wide eyes.

"I see you have meet my sister." Peeta says smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, I better go and do nothing." I say turning towards the door. "Bye!" I call behind me as I open the door, and step out.

"Bye!" Peeta and Prim call in unison. "See you tonight!" Peeta calls as the door closes. And with that I walk home to fall asleep.

* * *

"Katniss! Katniss!" I hear my dad walk up the stairs and towards my bed room, then opens the door. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." And with that, he shuts the door. I groggily get out of bed, and head out the door. Barely awake, I walk down the stairs, and hear voices coming from the kitchen.

I walk in and see Peeta sitting at the table, with my dad at the stove. "Hi Katniss." Peeta says, smiling up at me. I smile right back and yawn as I take a seat.

"Did your mother say when she would come to 12?" Dad asks, not even looking at me.

"No, she just said see you in a couple of weeks." He nods his head, clearly thinking of something.

"Well, I need to go do something this weekend, do you think you will be okay here?"

I nod, but Peeta says something before I can answer. "I can show her around the district while your gone." My heart all the sudden flutters in my chest at the thought of being alone with him the whole weekend. Wait, where did that come from?

"That sounds good." Dad says before I can understand what I was thinking, I just nod. "Good, now, dinner is ready!" Dad sets down a plate of lamb stew, my favorite, and a plate of bread.

I mumble out a thanks, and dig in. Peeta and dad carry on on conversation during dinner, and I just stay quiet, there isn't really much to talk about, so I start to think, not really paying attention. I look up after a few moments of silence, and see them both looking at me expectantly. "What?" I ask looking between the two, a blush rushing up my face.

Dad smirks, "We asks, how are you doing? You have been quite quiet."

"Good." I answer quickly.

Dad nods, "I see, do you wish to elaborate?"

"Well, tired." Peeta laughs, and dad shakes his head.

"How is Mom?"

"Same as always...on time." I say the last part as an after thought.

"Thats true." Peeta says, and I smile at him. Dad looks between the two of us.

"Oh that reminds me, can I get some new clothes? Mom kinda packed for me, and I hate all of the clothes she buys me. And you said you would!"

"Sure, Peeta can show you the clothes shop tomorrow. Now time for dessert!"

I find it much easier to talk after dinner. I carry on a conversation with Peeta, and feel a flutter in my stomach every time he looks at me, or smiles. And I go to bed thinking of him.

* * *

_So you like? I hope you do! Sorry if it's a little bumpy, I wrote this a while ago and edited it, but I might have missed some things. And for everyone who reads my other stories I will be updating Not so much a lie soon, but I kinda have writers block, but I will write this week! Please R&R! Till next time!_

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~_


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping!

I wake up to the sun, not to an alam clock like normal. It's nice not having to be up to do anything. Today Peeta is taking me around town to show me everything, and to get some new clothes, so I should probably get up soon. But really I want to stay in bed all day, something that was never allowed with my mom. But I get up anyway.

I take a shower and get dressed in a green jacket and black pants, with a pair of boots, these are the only things that I own that doesn't scream _"I came from the Capitol!" _That would be pretty bad considering that most of 12 hates the Capitol. And then braid my hair back, so that it falls on my left shoulder.

While walking down the stairs I wonder what Peeta has in store for me today. Last night all I could think about was Peeta. I really hope I don't embarrass myself too much today, because that would not be very good. I did that enough last night, no need to do it again.

I also wonder if I should eat breakfast. But before I can think of an answer, theres a nock at the door. When I open it the first thing I see is blue. I really haven't noticed till right now but Peeta has the best eyes. They are just the pretties shade of blue.

"Hey." He says with a smile after a moment, and I realize I have been staring at him this whole time.

"Oh, um, hi."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, it's just I haven't had breakfast and I am super hungry." To this my stomach growls and he beams at me, while I feel a blush spread across my face. I guess the no embarrassing myself plan didn't go as planed.

"We can get something in town." I nod, grab my bag, and follow him out the door.

"So," I say after a few moments of silence, "What are you showing me today?"

"Just stuff. There isn't much to do here, at least not as much stuff as there is in the Capitol. And we can go to the shops so you look more district 12 like."

"Ok, that sounds good."

"Okay. Now I have a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"What is it like living with your mom?"

"Haha. Horrible. Well most of the time, I am kinda use to it now. What do you think about living with her?"

"Well I only lived with her for a equivalence of like three weeks, but it was bad. But I heard that she is worse when your dad isn't around."

"Yeah. She freaks out about things a little more when dad isn't around."

"Well she freaked out a lot when he was around." He starts laughing, which makes me start laughing.

"You have a contagious laugh." I get out in between giggles.

"You have a nice laugh." I stop and look over at him, and smile slightly. He smiles back and starts walking again.

We walk in silence all the way to the bakery, which I can smell as soon as we get to town, making my stomach growl once again, which make Peeta start laughing. Again.

"It's not funny!"

"I think it is."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's cute." He turns away from me as a blush rises up my face, and opens the door to the bakery.

"Peeta!" A girl says from inside. When I walk in I see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes standing in front of the conter is the one talking.

"Hey Delly. Have you meet Katniss?" He motions to me with his hand.

"No I haven't. It's so good to meet you!" She gives me a big hug. "But I have heard a lot about you."

"Everyone has." I say grumbly. Everyone has considering I am the daughter of a victor and an escort.

"Most of it from Peeta though." She says with a twinkle in her eyes.

"He has, has he?" I look at Peeta with a smile, and he blushes.

"Thanks." He mutters to Delly then turns to me. "This is one of my best friends, her parents own the shoe shop a couple doors down."

"Yep, and I better get back, my shift starts soon."

"Okay by." She hugs Peeta, then turns and waves to me.

"Nice to meet you." I tell her.

"Nice to meet you too! We should all get together one of these days, I haven't seen Peeta in a while, and I would love to get to know you better."

"Yeah sure."

"Bye!" She calls over her shoulder as she leaves.

"So, you talk about me?" I ask with a smirk.

"Not really, I just told her that I got to meet you."

"Sure."

"Peeta!" A boy with almost the same features as Peeta comes out of the kitchen lugging a tray of cookies.

"Hey." Again he turns to me, "Katniss this is my brother Ryan."

"Hi." I say with a small wave.

"So you're Katniss. Peeta talks about you a lot." I role my eyes, and in the corner of my eye I see Peeta glaring at Ryan. "So what are you guys doing today?"

"Peeta is showing me around 12."

"But we have to get her some food before her stomach starts barking." He teases.

"Hey!" I say and smack him in the arm.

Ryan just chuckles and asks us what we want. "I don't know, what do you guys like?"

"I think you would like the cheese buns. We only made them because someone ordered a cheese cake, and we thought they said cheese buns."

"Oh, ok, I'll have those. And a cookie."

"What kind of cookie?" Ryan asks.

"One of every kind." His eyes get wide, and Peeta laughs behind me. "What? It's my dads money, and I am hungry, so I am trying every cookie."

"Do you want a cake too?" Ryan asks as he leans down to get the cookies.

"Um..."

"If you want one, we should get it on the way back, so we don't have to carry it around town." Peeta says before I can answer.

"Ok, sounds good." After I pay, and we are on our way out I take a bite of the cheese bun. "Oh my god this is good!"

Peeta smiles, "I knew you would like it." Before we get to the door a boy with dark hair opens the door and walks in. He nods to Peeta and continues to the conter.

"Hey Katniss!" Ryan calls out behind me and I turn. "You left your bag."

"Oh thanks." I walk back and grab it. The whole time I can feel that boys eyes following my every move.

"Yeah don't want to forget all your money do you? It be a shame." He says as I pass, and I turn my head and glare at him before turning and heading out the door.

"Who is that?" I ask once the door closes.

"That is Gale. He trades with us for bread."

"What does he trade?"

"Animals. He goes out and hunts in the forest to feed his family. He is from the Seam, which is like the poorest part of 12. Not that the town people are that rich either. And yes it is illegal, but there isn't much in-forcing in 12."

"Oh."

"Yep." And with that we head into the clothes shop.

* * *

"Haha, really?" While walking through 12 Peeta told me that once he and his brothers once took a whole tub of frosting and had a frosting fight with all of their friends in the middle of town.

"Yep, it took hours to get it all off."

"I bet. My mom would have killed me!"

"I bet." He says imitating my voice, and I hit him in the arm playfully.

"Ow! If you keep hitting me I won't be able to carry your bags."

"I am carrying most of them!"

"You're only carrying half!"

"So we are even."

"I guess," He grumbles, "Do you still want to get the cake before we go back?"

"No, we can do that later, I am to tired from shopping."

"Tired? How can you be tired? We only went to like two shops!"

"Yeah but I had to try on the clothes, and it's hard work taking your clothes off again and again."

"Sure, you have a excuse for everything."

I smile up innocently at him. "Wow! What is that?" I point over to a little grass field and little wild flowers dotting the field.

"That's the meadow."

"It's so pretty!"

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure." We go and sit in the plush, soft green grass, and lay down. "I could fall asleep here."

"Because your just soooo tired from shopping?"

"Yes." I smirk.

He lays down next to me, and for a while all we do is look up at the clouds. "That looks like a tree." He points to a cloud, starting the game of finding the coolest cloud.

"Thats a clown."

"Thats a oven."

"Thats a house."

"Thats a bow and arrow."

Theres a pause and Peeta looks over at me, then points back up, "Thats a heart." I look back over at him, and stare into his eyes for what seems like forever.

I see something in my eyes that I have only seen a couple times. When mom and dad look at each other. When I go to people's weddings. It's a mixture of compassion, caring, friendship, affection. It's not a look of lust. It's a look of love. Peeta Mellark loves me. He's only met me a couple times, and he loves me. And strangely enough, I love him too.

I see in his eyes that he can tell what I'm thinking. He moves his head, and next thing I know, I have crashed my lips to his. His hands are moving through my hair, and down my back, while mine are playing with his little curls at the base of his head.

I don't know how long we are there, it could be five seconds, minutes, or hours. But when I pull away I rest me forehead against his, taking deep breaths.

"Well," Peeta says after a moment.

"Well," I say back laughing.

"I'm hungry, want to go back?"

"Yeah, and what are we eating?" I start to get up and collect our things.

"It's a surprise!"

"Please!" I whine.

"It's your favorite...according to your dad." I start jumping up and down, then hug him. "So you want some?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" I give him a quick peck on the cheek, then start running. "I will race you!" I hear him start speeding up behind me, chasing me, hopefully I will win.

* * *

We just finished dinner, and I am sitting on the couch with Peeta. I had won our race, even though I think he let me win, and we had a wonderful dinner of lamb stew. It's been a lot easier talking now that we have kinda cleared things up. Well kinda.

I move over and lay my head on his shoulders, and kiss his cheek. He turns and kisses my lips softly, and I kiss back.

After a few minutes I hear some clicking, and a voice boom through the room. "Thats not very good manners."

Mom.

* * *

_Kay guys sorry if there is mistakes I wanted to have this up two day ago, but I got sick and then today and yesterday I walked a marathon for relay for life and my legs are killing me. I hope you like this! I know I did that kinda fast, but I have other plans for the story, and that had to happen for those plans to work, so yeah. Any way R&R Please! That more reviews I get, the faster I will update! Till next time!_

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~ _


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmares

"Mom!"I pull away from Peeta so fast I fall off the couch and onto the floor. I squeal in surprise and land hard on the ground.

"Katniss!" Mom says, and Peeta leans down and helps me up.

"You ok?" He whispers.

"Yeah." I whisper back, then say more loudly, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it would be nice to know about you two from you."

"What do you mean."

"Was there cameras yesterday when you came?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Peeta says under his breath.

I turn to him then look back at mom. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Peeta please turn on the news." Peeta nods and clicks it on.

The news is talking about something to do with the streets of the Capitol or something but then a news reporter in bright, bright clothes comes on. "And now, in this picture," A picture of Peeta and myself walking down the street laughing pops on, "It appears that the newest victor is spending time with Katniss Everdeen. The daughter of Haymitch and Effie Everdeen, who just showed up in 12 yesterday. And later today they were seen getting to know each other a little more in a field in the corner of the district." A picture comes on of us smiling and kissing. "What does this mean for the newest victor and his new next door neighbor? When we know, you will too. This is Fluffy signing out. See you tomorrow on, The Capitol News!"

Mom clicks off the screen and I start talking, "How did we not see them?"

"I don't know sweetie, but you guys need to be more careful. As for you," She turns and points at Peeta, and I giggle. He turns and smiles at me then turns to look at mom, "We did not discuss you dating my daughter. But now that you are, you both need to be careful of what you do." He nods and she stands up. "I will be leaving now."

"How did you get here so fast anyway?" I ask before she leaves.

"I have my ways, I had to get to a meeting. And I should get going or I will be late! Love you, and don't do anything bad." She looks pointedly at Peeta then shuts the door. But I am pretty sure I hear her muttur something about a father.

I poke him in the chest and say, "She loves you!"

"I know you do." He says cockily.

"Hpm." I cross my arms and turn away, but he starts tickling me.

"Stop!" I squeal, tears blurring my vision.

"Nope." He pops the "P" at the end.

"Please! I will make you hot chocolate!"

"It's tempting."

"In a cup!"

"How were you going to give it to me?"

"A bowl, a spoon, your hands. There were lots of choices."

"Ha ha, so funny." He tickles me harder making me laugh harder, "See you think it's funny."

"Please!"

"Fine." He grumbles and lets go of me, and I claps.

"Thats. Not. Nice." He dosen't reponed because he is up and walking to the kitchen. Five minutes later he comes back with two big cups of steaming hot chocolate.

"Does this make up for it?"

"Maybe." We sip our drinks for a while, and they really do taste good. Everything Peeta makes tastes good. "Sorry about the cameras."

"It's not your fault. And besides, your kisses made up for them."

"Yours did too. Only if my mom hadn't walked in."

"Yeah well the whole country saw us kissing, and its probably not the last time your mom will see us kissing." He sets his cup down and kisses me again, and again, and again. When he pulls away I lay my head down in his lap, and he turns so my body is between his legs, with my head on his stomach. He runs his hand through my hair, which lures me into a deep sleep. The last thing I hear is a soft good night, and then feel him pull a blanket over us. Then I passed out.

* * *

"You know," Booms a loud voice, and both Peeta and I jump. "I wanted you guys to get to know each other, but I wasn't planning on this." Dad continues after he sees that we are both awake.

I groan and turn and put the blanket over my head and mumble, "To loud."

"What, ya doing here?" Peeta says sleepily.

"Well this is my house, for one. But your mom called saying something about the tv and me having to come home to talk to you two."

"We fine, and tired. I hungry, you can go." I say slurred.

"Just don't go around having sex, kay? And be more careful other than that I am glade you don't hate each other. Now, I am going to go grabe some breakfast, then hope on the next train." And with that he leaves.

"Mahhaa." I stretch my arms above my head, then bring them down, forgetting Peeta is behind me.

"Ow."

I turn over so I can see his face. "Sorry!"

"That was weird, you know getting a surprise visit from both your parents."

"I guess. I want to go get some cheese buns." I hop of the couch and grabe them from the counter and run back to the warmth of the couch. "Here." I hand him one, then devourer the two in my hands.

"Mm, thanks..." He leans into my side, "Girlfriend."

My heart does a little flutter at the word girlfriend, "Your welcome, boyfriend."

"I like the sound of that."

"I do too."

"What time is it?"

"Around eleven."

"Wow, we slept a long time."

"'Not really."

"It's a long sleep for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't have any nightmares last night, so I actually slept."

"You have nightmares every night?"

"Yeah, after the games."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Well it's your fault that I didn't have any."

"Really? I help you?"

"Yeah. Last night I had a great sleep." I can feel my eyes watering, tears getting ready to spill. "Hey, whats wrong."

"You didn't win. Sure you came home but you really never left the arena."

"But being with you makes it worth the night mares." The tears fall silently down my face, and I put my arms around his neck and kiss him. I kiss him for all the days he had to live through the pain, and all the days he was in the Hunger Games. I kiss him to make up for all the nightmares, and all the suffering. I kiss him till we can't breathe, and then I still don't stop.

When I do pull away I put my head in his neck and talk softly. "I am going to sleep with you every night. If it means you don't suffer and you have no nightmares, I will be in your bed every night. Thats a promise."

"That promise sounds perfect."

* * *

We had a excellent idea. Baking. Now I am covered in flour from head to toe, and the kitchen is a mess. I just dropped the whole bag of flour and it exploded. But somehow Peeta is barely covered in flour. "How are you not covered in flour!" I voice my thoughts and he justs laughs. I don't find it funny at all so I pick up an egg and aim at him.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." I throw, and it hits him in the chest.

"Oh it's on!" He runs over and cracks a egg on my head, so I throw flour at him, along with more eggs. And now that he is wet, I dump the oatmeal on him too. "Katniss, you will pay!" I giggle grabe everything I will need and run outside.

I wait outside in the bushes and he comes rushing out. From behind I pour the sugar on him, and he turns and before I know whats happening he turns the bottle of olive oil over my head, along with the cheese.

"AHHH!" He thinks this is soooo funny and starts to laugh. So I take the bowl of batter we were working on and shove it in his face. He falls back on the ground, which justs gets him covered in grass. "Haha, who's laughing now?" I taunt, standing over him. He justs hits me behind the knees causing me to fall onto of him. "PEETA!"

"You started it!"

"No you did!"

"Say cheese!" A voice says behind us, and we both turn to see a Capitol person with a camera behind us. And I just now notice that I am straddling Peeta. I cover my face and Peeta roles us over so he is blocking us from view. I start crying and Peeta looks super concerned but pissed. He stands up quickly and picks me up, and carries/drags me away, and into the house.

"Are you ok?" Peeta looks me over quickly.

"Why can't we have just a little privacy?"

"I don't know."

I start laughing because for the first time I see how bad Peeta looks. "You look horrible."

"You look no better."

"Lets go get cleaned up."

Once Peeta and I are all clean, we turn on the news to see what they have to say about us today.

"We have more exciting news from 12 today!" The girl I believe is Fluffy from yesterday starts saying then it clicks and a different person is on screen.

"Yes I am here outside the house of Peeta Mellark..." Thats all it takes, and I get up and open the door to see the news crew on the porch, and glare at them "Ah, and here is Miss Everdeen now!"

"Katniss!" Peeta looks out the door then pulls me back and closes it.

"Don't talk to them."

"I wasn't."

He looks at me for a while. "Ok, lets just go watch the rest."

On screen they are banging on the door, which we can hear. But after a few minutes they give up and continue on. "SO as we were saying, we were waiting to see a glimpse of these two when our cameras caught them doing this." A video comes on of me running out the door yelling. Right then it looks like we are having a fight, but the I hide behind the bushes, and Peeta comes running out. After watching our food fight, the camera man comes back on. "We never got to talk with them, but maybe tomorrow! Back to you!"

"I love those love birds don't you?" Fluffy asks no one in particular, then signs off.

"Well, that was...interesting."

"We looked like freaks!" I fake scream, and Peeta smiles.

"Yeah but you are my freak. My very cute freak." He kisses me again.

"I am cute aren't I?" I tease.

"Aren't you funny?"

"I am."

"So funny I should go get some eggs and..."

"NO!" He smirks

"I think you should go to bed missy."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ha!" I glare at him but get up and go up stairs anyway. But I lock the door, keeping Peeta out.

"I will go to bed by my self."

"I have a key."

"Show me."

"Open the door and I will."

"I am not _that _dum."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but will you pretty please open the door?"

"That sounds better." I unlock the door, and we fall into bed together.

"Goodnight Peeta."

"Good night my freak." I hit him in the arm, then curl up in them, and fall asleep.

* * *

_Yay an update! At 12:40 at night! Even better! Thanks every one who follows this and favorites it! But could you pretty pretty please review? It would make my night. Thanks! Hope you like, and I will be off to camp soon, so if I don't update before sunday, then I won't update for a week or two. But I have the plans for this in my head so I should update soon! Pretty please R&R I stayed up late to post this, so can you take five seconds to review? Thanks! Till next time! _

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~_


	4. Chapter 4 The Spark

I wake up, and feel the early morning sun light on my skin. I role over slowly, not wanting to wake Peeta. This is the first time this week he didn't wake up during the night, and I don't want to wake him. We have been staying with each other at night for about a week. Ever since then his nightmares are about lossing me. Which is ok I guess, but he has been having them more frequently.

And they only get worse considering that the victory tour is in ten days. And for ten days we have been on the news every day. The cameras haven't left, and they aren't planning to. It's really annoying, but I try not to pay attention to them. And when ever I go outside, I am with him, so I really don't notice them. But they notice us. They take pictures of us smiling, opening doors, walking, kissing, really everything we do on a daily bases.

And it really helps that dad trust us enough to let us sleep together. He surprised me when he agreed so fast, I really thought he was going to punch Peeta or something. But he just nodded the said he was hungry.

"Hmm?" Peeta's blue eyes flutter open, and the first thing he focuses on is me, which makes me smile.

"Morning."

"Morning freak." He says with a kiss. I really need to come up with a nick name for him, and soon.

"You slept all night."

"It was nice for a change."

"It was."

His face fills with concern as he starts to talk. "I'm sorry I keep you up all night."

"You don't Peeta." I say with a laugh.

"Yeah I do. You-" I silence him with a kiss, which he gladly excepts.

"Now, you don't keep me up. I chose to stay with you at night. So I don't care."

"You should..."

"But I don't...But we are going to have to talk about it."

"About what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I don't want to know." I give him a look, a look that says that I am right and he is wrong, he is use to this look by now. And he gives it right back.

"Peeta..." I say in a warning voice.

"Katniss..."

"This isn't funny." He just galres at me, so I say. "Fine, no more kisses or anything else from me until we talk about it." And I just glare back.

I can see him slowly breaking down until finally he say, "Fine."

"It's in two weeks, you know that right?"

"Yes, and I want you to come with me."

"I can't do that, remember?"

"Yes you can."

"No..."

"You can and you will." He says like its a done deal.

"It's against the rules."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No"

"Yes."

"I changed the rules."

"You can't change the rules."

"Yes I can."

Man is he stubborn. "No. You. Can't. Only Snow can."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"Snow called your dad and said you could come. Apparently the Capitol likes the idea of you, the daughter of a victor of district 12 marring a victor of district 12."

"We aren't getting married."

"I know that, silly. But did you hear me? You get to come."

I start jumping up and down like I am super excited. "Oh really!" He drops his smile and starts to glare again. "I'm kidding! But I really am excited to come with you. And maybe one day we will get married." I smile what I hope is a sexy smile and I see a twinkle in his eyes. He pulls me down on top of him, and I giggle. He peppers me with kisses, which I gladly return.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear and continues with the kisses.

"I love you too...bready."

"Bready?"

"It's your nick names."

"Really? You couldn't think of anything better?"

"Do you like baby better? Oh! Maybe honey buns! Or cheese buns!"

"No, no and no."

"Come on! I can't think of any!"

"Maybe my family can help you out. They are coming for dinner tonight."

"I have plans."

He laughs at this, "Oh really? With who?"

"Someone."

"That someone is me."

"Yes and no."

"You have to meet them sometime."

I scrunch up my face, "Not really."

"Prim already loves you. And one of my brothers met you, so you only have to meet three other people."

"I don't really like people."

"You love people, well you like people."

"But they won't like me. I am from the Capitol, no one likes me here."

"Sure you are from the Capitol but your dad helped raise you. Thats why you are normal." I curl up in a ball instead of answering, and hide under the covers. "Please? For me..."

"Maybe."

"Thanks."

"They don't know do they?"

"What?"

"That we sleep in the same bed? Your brothers will tease us if they know."

"No they don't know. And they won't tease you."

"Yes they will!"

"I will make sure they don't, ok?" He lifts up the blankets and peeks in at me. "Peeta promise?" He holds out his pinkie finger, and I smirk and grab it in mine.

"Peeta promise." I agree with a nod of my head, then giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No really!" He teases.

"Bed head." I say ruffling his hair. He starts tickling me, and I scream.

"This is what you get!"

"It's not my fault your hair looks like a bomb exploded on it!" I ruffle his hair more.

"You-" Before he can continue I sit on top of him, and he smiles.

"If you tickle me I will hit you." I warn. He lifts up a hand. "Peeta." He brings it closer. "Peeta I am not kidding." He moves lightning fast, and before I know it, he has put my hands down at my sides and started kissing me. "Mmmm..." I kiss back eagerly.

"Guys!" We hear after a few minutes, and I pull away from Peeta quickly and fall off the bed.

"Ow!" I moan, "I always fall off everything!"

"Katniss!" Peeta roles over and helps me up off the ground. When I am finally standing, I turn and see my dad standing in the doorway, to which a blush starts to rise up my face.

"What do you want?" I ask, glaring at him and rubbing my head.

"Well hello to you too." I glare at him some more and he finally starts talking. "Ok, ok. And I thought we agreed you were just sharing a bed."

"Yes, you can kiss and share a bed." Peeta says, pulling a blanket over his chest.

"Well, I just remembered that Snow said you are allowed to come with us on the victory tour, because of the rebellion."

"Rebellion?"

"Remember what Peeta did in the games?" Of course I remember.

During Peeta's games he formed an alliance with a little girl named Rue. I can see now why he did it. She reminds me so much of Prim, in so many ways. So when they were the last two standing, after killing a giant boy, Cato I think, they wouldn't kill one another. Rue was bleeding a lot from Cato's knife that had cut her leg, and Peeta was trying to fix it. After a few minutes Rue just told him to kill her, that he should go home, not her. He refused of course and then said that they should both kill themselves by eating a poisons plant Rue had found. She agreed and before the plant reached their mouths the speakers said the had both won. But on the way up the hovercraft, Rue had bleed out.

Peeta blames her death on himself, even though I keep telling him other wise. "Yes." I squeak out.

"Well Snow thinks that was a plan against the Capitol, to start a rebellion."

"But thats not true."

"I know that. But he needs to make it look that way."

"Why? He was protecting Rue. You can't plan something like that."

"Remember when you meet Snow when you were little?"

"You meet Snow when you were little?" Peeta asks, confusion clear on his face.

I smile at what happened, "Yeah mom said we had to go to this party so she took us, and Snow was asking me what time of the year was my favorite, and I said 'Summer'. He asked why and I said, 'because there is no Hunger Games, and it's sunny out.' He asks why I didn't like the Hunger Games and all I said was "Because it's mean. My daddy gets nightmares, and mommy and daddy leave. And they teach us in school not to hit people, but they do in the Games, and it's not nice.'

"Haha, how old were you?"

"Five." Dad answers for me, "And a stubborn five year old too."

"I was always right."

"Aren't you always?" Peeta asks, looking at me with his eyebrows raised. To which I hit him playfully.

"Thats not nice." Peeta imitates my voices, but before I can do anything, Dad starts talking once again.

"Yeah, well Snow really didn't like what you said." Dad continues on. "He thought that was rebellion, but I assured him it was just your five year old brain."

"So now I have to show I am loyal to the Capitol, and whats better then dating someone who's parents work for the Capitol." Peeta says with a shrug.

"Thats the only reason your dating me?" I say in a whisper, looking at the ground.

"No, no I promise." Peeta says taking my face in his hands. He looks me in the eyes, rubbing his thumbs across my forehead. "I love you for you. Not for anything else. Don't let anyone tell you other wise...Okay?" I nod and he kisses my forehead.

"Well..." Dad starts and I turns my attention to him. "So if we bring you, it will show that we are happy with how we are living. That we wouldn't change a thing. And now I am going to go into town. Don't have _too _much fun." He warns then walks off., "Oh!" He pokes his head in one more time, "I am going into town to leave for two days. So see you then." Then he pops right back out.

Peeta gets up and locks the door then runs back to bed. "Why are you locking the door?"

"Because we need to pick up where we left off." I giggle.

"I am warm, I don't want to get up."

"Fine." He huffs, then gets on top of me, and kisses me.

After a few minutes, I expect him to pull away. But he doesn't. "Peeta?" I question.

"Shhh." He says quickly and continues with his kisses, which move down to my neck. After a while more of this, I can tell where it's going.

"Peeta."

"Yeah." I give him _the look _and he starts talking. "I love you, I really do. And if you don't want to then we don't have to. Really I don't care."

"Well I do." I say softly.

"No, Katniss, I didn't-" I silence him with a kiss.

"I do want to. I want to do everything with you. I want to be with you my whole life. In every way."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Our lips crash together once again. And this time, we don't break apart.

* * *

And it's then that we figured out we never listen to anyone. We had _too _much fun, like my dad warned. And it was then we should have figured out that this little thing in us. The not listening, was a spark that could not be contained. It was the spark that would cause all our problems. But of course, we didn't know that then. But we know that now. I only wish we had known, it would have saved us a lot of trouble.

* * *

_I am apologizing. I know it sucked. It's late, I am going to camp tomorrow, and I just wanted to get this out! I wrote this chapter **three **different times! All in different ways! I will be gone for awhile, but can you please review? For me, and my hurt mouth that the orthodontist just had to tighten and screw with! Please! I love you all hoped this didn't suck too bad! Till next time!_

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~_


	5. Chapter 5 Pregnant?

I wake to a loud, loud knocking. I only know one person who knocks like that.

"It's a very busy, busy day!" Mom says through Peeta's door.

Peeta moans and rolls over, covering his head with a pillow. "No sleeping! We need to be out the door in two hours!" Mom says in response to his moan. I cover my head in blankets, and curl up in a ball. I hear mom storm into the room, and pull the blankets higher. "Up! Both of you, or I will go get ice."

"Go ahead." I say sleepily, and roll away from her. She sighs, and pulls the blankets off both of us. Which is kinda embarrassing, because Peeta only has on boxers, and all I have on is underwear and one of Peeta's shirts, which is pretty long on me.

"Your prep team is down stairs, go meet them." She says, then turns on her heels and goes down the hall.

"That was..."

"Yeah, I know. At least it was her and not my dad."

"True." He leans over and kisses me, then rolls the other way, and stands up. "Come on." He holds out his hand, and I take it. He pulls me up quickly, and I stumble, and fall into him. "Couldn't resist me?" He teases, I give him a shove, and walk towards the door. "Katniss?" I turn and look at him. "Pants?" I look down and blush.

I pull on shorts, and walk out the door, Peeta following close behind.

When we reach the bottom of the steps I see the prep teams, and stylists. The prep team looks like normal Capitol people, while the stylists look like normal people.

"Katniss, your stylist will be Cinna." My mom says, pointing to a man, who the only alteration on him I can see is some gold eyeliner.

"Follow me please." Cinna says and turns to walk down the hall.

He leads me to the bathroom, and the prep team gets to work. They wax all my hair, and have me sit in weird stuff in the water. Then they trim my hair, and paint my nails, and do my makeup.

Then when they are finished, Cinna gets me dressed. I put on a normal shit and pants, but then I get gloves, a hat, boots, and a large jacket. When all that is on, he looks me over then nods.

"You are very pretty."

"Thanks." I look at him in the mirror and hold his gaze.

"I know you are used to it, but there are lots of paparazzi. More than even you are used to. So just be careful."

I smile and nod. "Don't worry, I will...and thanks." He has no time to respond because mom bursts through the door.

"Oh, you look so pretty!" Mom says super loudly. And I guess I do. They have my hair down, so it falls in curls just past my shoulders. And the makeup I have on really lights up my grey eyes.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"Well, let's get going. The train leaves in thirty minutes, and it will take that long for the car to get to the station in this weather."

"Car? Dad said 12 doesn't have cars."

"Oh, we ride in government cars. Everyone else walks." And with that she pulls me out the door.

When we get to the end of the hall, where it opens up to the living room, I see Peeta standing in almost identical clothing.

"Are you cold?" I tease quietly when we met up infront of the door.

"Freezing." He says sarcasticly.

"Okay, everyone listen up!" Mom calls loudly, and everyone falls silent. "The cameras are outside to film Peeta as he leaves for the train. Normally everyone follows him, but they want Katniss leaving with Peeta." Mom walks over to talk to us privately, with my dad in tow. "Even though you already are, you have to be in love." Mom says quietly.

"That means, you have to be giggly, smiling whenever you look at each other. Kiss we you leave the house. Do something."

"Don't we always do something?" I ask dad.

"Yes, but still. They want a show, and they will get one."

"Fine."

"Fine?" Mom asks.

"I mean, yay! I love Peeta, and isn't the weather great! I can't wait to go outside!" I say very enthusiastically, to which dad and Peeta both break out laughing.

"Funny." Mom says coldly.

"Mom-"

"No, no, just-remember your manners." I smirk and dad rolls his eyes.

"Don't think I didn't see that you two!" Mom says to both of us.

"What?" We both say at the same time, smirking at each other."

"I will see you two later." She says pointing to Peeta and I, then takes dad by his ear, and pulls him away.

The camera people have us stand infront of the door, then count down to the opening, and the start of the tour. "Remember," Peeta says right before they say one, "Manners."

I break out laughing, and kiss him, still giggling. After a moment, I can feel a blush rising up my face, because they opened the door about ten seconds ago. Peeta pulls away and laughs when he sees my bright red face. He grabs my hand and leads me out the door, into the bright white snow.

"I love the snow." I say quietly, to know one in particular.

"I do too." Peeta says, leaning in to tell me something, but before he can do that I lose my balance on the icy ground, and fall. Bringing Peeta down with me.

"Ow."

"Mmm..." I rub where my head hit the ground and realize that Peeta fell on top of me.

"At least the snow broke our fall." Peeta says after a moment.

"You mean good thing _I_ broke _your_ fall?" He gives me a quick peck on the lips then rolls off of me.

"Our you guys ok?" Mom screeches, sticking her head out the door.

"Yeah." I grumble. Peeta pulls me too my feet, and I shake the snow out of my hair. "Your fault." I nudge Peeta as we start walking."

"Sure it was."

"It was!"

"It was yours."

"I'm right, and you know it."

"Ok, I am right and you know it." Peeta says smirking like he just won. I raise my eyebrow at him. "You want me to say it again?"

"No, I-"

"Ok, I am right, an-" I silence him with a kiss. A long, lingering kiss.

"Now shut up." I say when I pull away.

"You got it." Peeta says laughing, and starts walking faster, taking my hand, and dragging me behind him.

* * *

When we get on the train we start to take off our layers. "You guys did great!" Mom says as she walks in.

"I know." Peeta raises his eyebrows at my respons.

"I think I was the one that did good. I mean _I_ was the one who made us slip..."

"You-"

"Enough you two!" Mom says before we can start bickering. "We will be in district 11 in about 11 hours, so please spare us, I don't want a headache."

"Take a pill, you'll be fine." Dad says with a wave of his hand.

"Fine! Really? You take a pill!"

"Now I'm getting a head ache." I mumble, but it must have been loud enough because mom turns to glare at me.

"I-"

"Why don't we watch some t.v.?" Peeta asks, pulling me into the t.v. room."

"Sounds great." Dad agrees, pulling mom along with him.

We turn on the t.v. and I instantly see my face.

"So talking about the victory tour, we should really talk about the new addition to the people coming along this year." Caesar Flickermen says to start off the segment.

"Yes we should!" Agree's Claudius.

"Katniss Everdeen, being the daughter of Haymitch Everdeen, the second quarter quell winner, and Effie Trinket, an escort for the tributes of district 12, she has always had some of the lime light. But this is probably a big change for her. I mean now she is probably one of the most famous people in Panem." He gestures to the screen behind him, where dozens of pictures of me are flashing by. "And she must be very special considering how many other young girls would love to date Peeta Mellark."

"She is very beautiful, I can see why fell for her."

"Now I just wonder what is in store for them. They will be reaching district 11 soon, but we still have many days till we get the pleasure of interviewing both of them!"

"Yes, and we will once and for all find out if the rumor going around is true." Claudius says allusively.

"Rumor!" I ask looking at everyone.

"Ah yes," Caesar says, "For those of you who don't know the rumor going around is that the young Miss Everdeen is pregnant."

"WHAT!" I shout, standing up abruptly. "What are they talking about?" I ask franticly.

"Where would they get that idea from?" Peeta asks, pulling me down next to him.

"Well not saying the rumor is true, but they have a good reason to believe." Dad says, and mom stars at him horrified.

"Even so, how would they find out!" I screech, starting to hyperventilate.

"Kat, calm down." Peeta whispers slowly to me the turns to the others. "How?"

"They have their ways, they have eyes everywhere." I star at Dad in horror.

"What?"

"Enough questions from you two, I have a question of my own. And you have to answer." Mom says starring us down. "Is it true?"

"What part?"

"Are you pregnant Katniss?"

"I don't know! How am I suppose to know!" Mom covers her face with her hands and I hear her sigh.

"Did you use protection?" Cinna asks. Well this conversation isn't going how I thought it would.

"Um..." I can feel my face heat up, and I look to Peeta and see his face is exactly the same. "Well...W-we..."

"Sometimes." Peeta says looking down. I am sure by now we both look like tomatoes by now.

"Define 'sometimes' please." Dad says exasperated.

"Half the time."

"Have you missed it?" Mom asks me.

"I don't really want-"

"I don't care what you want, I want answers."

"Not yet." I noticed someone had turned off the t.v. I don't know why I noticed it but I did. It also means that we missed everything they said about me.

"How long?"

"In four days maybe."

"Ok, well I guess we will find out soon enough. But you two," Mom says wiggling her finger at us, "Need to talk together tonight." And with that everyone gets up and leaves.

I am stunned into silence. I can't say anything, or move. It's like I am paralyzed. "Come on." Peeta says gently, and pulls me up from where I am. He leads me down the halls, and into our bedroom. Peeta sits me down on the bed and pulls out some pajamas and lays them on the bed. I put them on like a zombie. I move slow, agonizingly slow. I think Peeta notices because he helps me out of my clothes, then helps me pull the other ones on.

"W-W-What if I am...Pregnant?" I ask when we are all dressed and ready for bed.

"Well, we are going to have a beautiful baby. We are going to love it, even if we didn't mean to make it, we are going to love it. It's going to have your eyes," He says stroking my hair, and putting my head on his chest.

"And your hair." I finish absentmindedly.

"Yeah, and we are going to get married. We will have a beautiful ceremony, we will do the toasting, and we will be a family."

"I don't know if I can..."

"Can what?"

"Have a baby."

"I know you can. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met. I know that if you have a will, you always get your way. If you happen to be pregnant then I know you will be a great mother."

"But what if I can't."

"I will be there the whole time I promise."

"Peeta promise?"

He chuckles, and I can hear the smile in his voice when he agrees, "Peeta promise." He holds out his finger infront of my face and I take it in mine. "I love you." He says against my head as he settles into bed.

"I love you too. Forever and always."

"Forever and always."

* * *

_Hey guys! I have been on a writing frenzy sense like 4 in the morning! And today is the last day of school so I really wanted to update all of my stories. I hope you guys like this, and I am pretty sure there are no mistakes. And you can thank **Peeta X Katniss Forever **because she was nice enough to read through this for me. I love you guys so much for all the favorites and alerts and reviews, it makes me super happy when ever I see one of those! And if I can get to 60 reviews I will get the other chapter up quickly! So enough with this long AN, Love you and please R&R! Till next time!_

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~_


	6. Chapter 6 District 11

"Mmmm." I wake to the sun shinning on my face, and two big, warm arms around me.

"Morning." Peeta mumbles against my neck. A smile spreads a crossed my face, and I turn to look at him.

"Morning." I whisper back, sleepily.

"Have a good sleep?"

"The best. You?"

"The greatest." He smirks at me waiting for a respons. Instead I just put my head on his chest, and bring the blankets over us.

"You smell good. Like roses." I can feel his chest moving as he tries not to laugh.

"You smell like you." I giggle at his words and he rolls me over so I am under him.

He leans in close and speaks quietly and slowly. "You-"

"Wake up!" He sighs and rolls off of me. "If you two don't wake up in five seconds I will-"

"We're up!" I call.

"We are five minutes away! Get ready!" Dad calls.

"Five minutes! Why didn't you wake us up earlier?"

"I did! Now get out here!" He says, and I can hear his footsteps as he walks away.

"I don't want to go out. Everyone is going to ask questions..."

"I know, but it will be fine. Just don't answer okay?" I nod. Peeta should be the one worrying. We are going to be in District 11, the district Rue lived in, in a few short minutes.

"Are you okay?"

"As okay as I can be."

"How about we get out of bed and grab something to eat?"

"Hot chocolate sounds nice right about now."

"Yes it does." I roll out of bed and change quickly. When we both are dressed, Peeta grabs my hand and drags me out of the room. When we walk in the lounge I see mom standing next to dad looking annoyed. He keeps trying to look her in the eye, but every time she turns her head away.

"Come on! I was joking, I'm sorry. Really I am." He turns her head and kisses her. It's times like this that I actually remember that they are married, not just business associates.

I throw open the door to give them some warning, and the break apart. "Good morning you two, you ready to go?" My mom asks, composed and business-like once again.

"Yep, just need some breakfast." We load up on lots of food and hot chocolate, or at least I do. "Peeta...You need to eat something." I shove my plate infront of him and hand him a fork, to which he shakes his head. "Come on, just a little, I don't think it would be a good if you fainted on the stage from lack of food."

He grabs the fork from my hand and puts a forkful of eggs on a piece of bread and shoves it in his mouth. "There you happy?"

"If you eat more I will be." I smile sweetly, and he just shakes his head, shoveling more into his mouth grumbly. "I'm only forcing you to eat because I love you." I say sweetly.

He sighs, "I know... I love you too." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Lets go, lets go!" My mom runs into the room holding a clip board and looking at her watch impatiently.

"Mom, we aren't even at the train station."

"I know." She snaps, "But you guys need to be at the window when we_ do_ pull up."

"We'll be ready in a sec." Peeta shovels the rest of the food in his mouth. He turns and looks at me very concerned. "Did you get enough to eat?"

"Yep, now lets go before we are late." I joke, and hold out my hand to pull him up.

"Why does the hardest district we have to visit have to be the first stop?" He mutters, quietly to himself.

"Because, then the rest of the tour will be easy, just make it through today and the rest of the tour will be a breeze. I squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"Come on!" My mom ushers us to the windows right next to the doors. "Big smiles, no frowns, or you lose the crown!" She chirps happily.

"You can have it." Peeta mumbles so quietly I am left wondering if he even said it at all.

"Big smiles, eyes really wide, if they think you look creepy you won't have to be in the lime light!" I whisper in his ear. I can see he is trying not to smile, but the corner of his lip pulls up.

"Big smiles, nice and bright, and maybe we'll survive until tonight." He leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Three minutes!" Mom says loudly, getting our attention. "When we get there we are going to go into the Justice Building and get you two nice and pretty, then will be the ceremony, the banquet, then we board the train and go!"

Peeta leans his head on my shoulder, "Thank God."

"Here we are!" Through the window I see the fields fade away to a city that looks a lot like 12, made of concret and radiating a gloomy feeling. "Smile!" Mom pushes us toward the window, and we both stumble forward. Once we regain our footing, we both smiles and wave like our lives depend on it.

"Our we kissing in public?" Peeta mumbles threw his smile.

"A little, not a lot, I don't want them to have millions of pictures."

He turns toward me with a smirk on his face, "If I had a choice it would be billions." I shove his chest playfully, but he grabs my arms and pulls me against his chest. "One of a billion, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He pulls me to him and presses his lips to mine sweetly. I hear cheering erupt outside the train, which is slowly coming to a stop. He pulls away right as I start to feel lightheaded. "One down." I mumble, catching my breath.

"Lets go you two!" Mom chirps, pulling us away from each other. We follow her out hand in hand, and I am instantly blinded by all the flashes.

"Peeta! Katniss! Is it true, are you pregnant? Have you proposed?" All these questions are shouted out at us repeatedly, to where they all become one big mush of words. Dad pushes us forward, through the crowd.

As we finally make it into the Justice Building, I feel tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. Peeta looks over at me and notices immediately "Hey, you okay?" He asks, pulling me off to the side.

"I just don't like how they want to know, or even have a clue about something I don't even know about!"

"I know, but we will know soon."

"What if I am pregnant, and I don't even know! I would be a horrible mom! I mean aren't you suppose to just...know?" I whisper the last part into his chest.

"You won't be a horrible mom, and I don't think you're suppose to just know. My mom didn't know for awhile when she was pregnant with Prim, you're fine." He rubs my back gently, gazing down at me reassuringly.

"I'm so sorry! You should be the one worrying right now, not me! I'm so sorry." I start crying harder, what is wrong with me?

"It's fine. And I think I have a pretty good idea of if you are pregnant or not..."

"What?"

"You've just been acting, I don't know... different?"

"That sounds more like a question."

He smiles, but before he can answer mom yells at us to get going and Cinna comes and whisks me away.

* * *

"We should go get Peeta's opinion." Cinna says after and hour of hair, make up, and getting dressed. Today he has me outfitted in a strapless yellow dress the falls short of my knees. It's very fluffy and frilly, and something that my mom might pick out for me, I'm even wearing heels. At least they kept my hair down today, instead of doing it in a weird up-do, that normally makes my head sore after awhile.

"Ok, lead the way." He opens the doors into the foyer of the building where I see everyone waiting. Mom has on her normal Capitol clothes, while someone, somehow, forced dad into a tux. Peeta is standing close to them, wearing a suit similar to dads, looking the other way so I run over as fast as I can run, while being quiet and not falling on my face, and sneak up behind him.

I put my hands over his eyes, and feel him jump, starteld. I hear a click of a carera behind me, but choose to ignore it. "Guess who?" I say in a really high voice.

"Hmmm... I have no clue who it could be!" He turns around, so his face is right, and I mean right infront of mine, my arms wrapped around his neck. "Oh, its you!" He teases.

"Who else would it be?"

"Oh I don't know, another very beautiful girl who I love very much."

"And who would that be?"

"Our baby, or fake baby, or undiscovered baby."

"You think it would be a girl do you?"

"Yes, a beautiful baby girl that looks just like you."

"But with your eyes."

"Come on love birds, we are here for a reason, you two can flirt later." Dad drags us away from each other and positions us in line to walk out. It started with the stylists in the front of the line, then mom and dad, then Peeta and I.

I could feel his hand shaking in mine so I squeezed it reassuringly, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You'll do fine, just get threw the next couple of minutes and you'll be fine." He nodded, but he looked a little lost, like he was contemplating if he should just run now.

"Ladies and gentlemen-" I heard from the other side of the wall we were behind.

"You'll do fine, just like you practiced, nice and slow and you'll do fine." I said one more time before the door opened to a ocean of people. Peeta stiffened, his jaw clenched as we walked out. "Be brave for her." I whispered as he was lead to the other end of the stage.

The Mayor started his speech and I just blanked. I stared out across the crowd, but then my eyes landed on Peeta, holding the flowers that were presented to him, along with the plaque. He looked so different then the normal Peeta, so stiff and sad looking, I almost couldn't bare it. When he got up to give his speech his voice was shaking. "Both Thresh and Rue helped me survive in the arena, and for that I am forever grateful. I wouldn't be standing here today if it wasn't for those two, who gave me a lot more than their friendship. More than anything I wish that Rue didn't have to be the one to die, but since she is I am going to honor her everyday for giving me more time here, for keeping me alive. Rue reminded me of someone back home, and in the end she was my family. Both her and Thresh were amazing people, both such courageous people " And then he adds something we didn't practice, not once. "And I know it's no way to repay you for your loss, but I would like to give one month of my winnings to the tributes families here in District Eleven." The whole crowd gasps, and I feel my jaw drop.

A whole month of winnings? That can keep a family alive for a long, long time. Peeta steps away, and everything falls silent. Then out of nowhere I hear a faint whistle. Rue's whistle. Then I see a berry flung onto the stage, then another, then another. They keep coming and as I look at them, they look slightly like the ones from the arena. You can tell the Peacekeepers aren't happy at all, but when I look at Peeta I see that he as as white as a ghost, and looks close to fainting.

Without thinking I dash across the stage, straight to Peeta. When I get up close, he also looks like he isn't breathing. "Peeta! Peeta, please just look at me." I put my hands on both sides of his face, and look straight into his eyes, putting my forehead against his. "Your fine, just calm down. Please just calm down and breathe."

After a minute he seems to realize I'm there, and he drops everything and wraps his arms around me. "I can't, I just can't." He mumbles over and over into my hair.

"I know Peeta, we can leave now. Come on, come with me." I unwrap myself from him and pick the stuff he dropped on the stage. I grab his hand and lead him over to mom and dad. "He needs to go, like now." Dad takes the stuff from my arms, and mom looks reluctant, but nods anyway. With my other hand free, I practically pull off his arms getting back into the building and off the stage. I can faintly hear the Mayor giving his goodbye speech as we go into the building. Mom and dad come off the stage, and then we hear it. A gunshot.

This makes everyone grow silent, all the color washes away from their faces. "W-we need to go to the banquet." Mom says quietly. I nod, but my eyes are still locked on Peeta.

"Just a couple of hours, then we won't have to deal with this anymore."

"They shot someone...because of me." He says in disbelief.

"Lets go." Dad says, giving us both a push toward the next set of doors that must lead to the room the banquet will be held in. Once again we have to get in a line, and we walk in as three separate groups.

When we walk through the door I see a table that seems to go on forever, loaded with food, and what must be at least fifty people, not including the camera crews, roaming around the room. They cheer as we enter, and cameras start flashing.

I zone out for most of the banquet, I just want it to be over with as soon as possible. After what seems like days, we are finally ushered out and into the train once again. I don't remember how we got here, but I am sitting in bed, wearing pajamas, with Peeta laying next to me.

"I'm glad this day is over."

"Me too." I lay down next to him, staring at the ceiling. "At least we didn't watch any t.v. tonight."

He laughs next to me and puts his hand on my stomach. "Yeah I don't really feel like finding out something about us that we don't even know. All I really want to do is sleep."

I curl into his side, laying my head on his chest. "Yeah sleep sounds nice." I say through a yawn.

"Goodnight."

"Night... I love you."

I faintly hear him say, "I love you too, forever and ever," Before my eyes close and I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

_OMG GUYS! Ok I normally never say that but I am so sooooooooo sorry! I know haven't been on here in forever, and I am so sorry! I really don't know what happened, I just kinda stopped checking my email, and I never went on fanfict and it was just weird, and sad. But then yesterday on New Years eve/day, I realized that exactly a year ago was when I discovered fanfict and stayed up all night reading. So I decided it was time to write again! I can't say how sorry I am, but I really hope you guys like this chapter, I wrote kinda fast and guess what! I actually read through it to look for mistakes! That will be one of my many New Years resolutions! Also, I was wondering if any of you guys wanted to beta this story? It would be really helpful! Just message me or put it in a review. Also I need ideas people! I just want to know what you guys want to happen, because sometimes I get lost and then I can't write. Haha ok I love you guys really, I do! Ok so please, pretty please leave a review? I love hearing your feed back, and I promise I will try to get another chapter out, but I need help! So please R&R and tell me if you want to beta! So yeah BYE! (Oh and look how long this chapter is! I think this might be the longest one yet! Ok I'm done, I promise! TTFN!)_

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~_


End file.
